


Of Crushes and First Heartbreaks

by chikka_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A collection of snippets, Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, but..., yama has a crush on yachi, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikka_san/pseuds/chikka_san
Summary: Yamaguchi likes a lot of things. He likes volleyball. He likes train rides and the smell of rain. He likes soggy fries and melted ice cream. He likes waking up before his alarms blasts off. He likes his friends. He likes this friend. He likes Yachi Hitoka.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Of Crushes and First Heartbreaks

Yamaguchi likes a lot of things. He likes volleyball. He likes train rides and the smell of rain. He likes soggy fries and melted ice cream. He likes waking up before his alarms blasts off. He likes his friends. He likes _this_ friend. He likes Yachi Hitoka.

 _She’s cute_.  
  
Yamaguchi told himself the day she stepped meekly in the gym. Wide-eyed and pink-tinted cheeks, he found himself staring at her.  
  
Staring a little _too much_.   
  
Tsukishima noticed his unwavering attention to the new face, he didn’t say a word, but it made Yamaguchi wave his arms around and defend the creeping blush on his freckled face.

“I-I just think she’s cute. Don’t you?” He stuttered under the heavy gaze of his friend who just hummed in response.   
“Sorry, Tsukki.” He smiled, knowing the other’s temperament and disinterest in such topics. 

* * *

Hitoka was a shy little thing. Her face would go red when the senpais would talk to her, especially Asahi-san. Her lips would tremble a little when Kageyama was on her way, and she would apologize and bow over the most trivial things.

It was really adorable, it made Yamaguchi want to pat her crown gently and make her hot chocolate.

* * *

The first time he tried to talk to her was a mess. She was fixing up the chairs that they used during the practice match and he saw her struggling in folding one. Yamaguchi gathered all his courage and bit his lip hardly, it was the perfect time to introduce himself, he thought.

He stomped towards her, a little too loudly. The high pitched squeaks of his sneakers made Hitoka flinch from her position.

_Oops._

He instantly felt cold sweat and her shaking— she was _literally_ shaking, eyes wide in horror while locked into his, made everything worse. A wave of guilt washed over him, maybe that was too aggressive. He didn’t mean it though, he was just trying to act tough for his own sake.  
  


“Y-Yachi-san...I,”

Her eyes even widened more, her lips were visibly trembling; she opened her small mouth but no words came out.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, I-I wanted to help you with the chairs!” He quickly bowed his head, his eyes fixated on the floor. He heard her sigh softly before mumbling out a low _sorry_.

“Yamaguchi-kun...” she called him out, and swore it just made his heart skip a beat or two, “I’m sorry for that, I-I’m just nervous almost about everything, and I thought you w-were mad of me...”

Yamaguchi lifted himself up to meet her face, her gaze was shifting from the floor to his eyes then to the window faraway.

“Yachi-san, I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”   
  


Yamaguchi tried his best to hide his smile. They made small chats over their small task, and he quickly learned that her favorite color was pink and yellow and her favorite snack was fugashi.  
  
She was talkative once comfortable while he was comfortable when someone’s talkative.  
  
Yamaguchi briefly introduced Tsukki when he came over for him, Hitoka bowed shortly and ran off to change leaving the tall blonde’s eyes rolling.

 _She was probably scared of him_ , he laughed to himself.

It was the best day of his life so far, he made a mental note of what day that was. 

* * *

They quickly became friends, he thanked the gods in heavens. She was kind and sweet, and easy to talk to. She’d laugh lightly at his lame jokes and he’d bite his tongue to not look like a fool in front of Hitoka. 

He would invite her to go to lunch (together with the odd combo and Tsukki _of course!_ ), and they would eat at the rooftop peacefully, well at _some days_ when Kageyama and Hinata would not bicker over the last yakisoba pan.

“Yamaguchi-kun, here.” She held out her bento box to him. “I have some extra egg omelette, i-if you want some! I-I mean, you don’t ha-have to but—“

Yamaguchi chuckled to himself. She _really_ was cute.

“Thank you, Yachi-san.”   
  


He took a bite of it and almost squealed in delight. _It was so good!_ He said to himself over and over. He took notice of Tsukki’s weirded out expression and felt embarrassed. He tried to hide his red face with the back of his hand.

* * *

Yamaguchi wanted to thank the oddball duo. If it weren’t for their low test scores and the inability to digest new course materials, he wouldn’t be spending extra time with Hitoka almost everyday.

It was after school and about an hour before club activities starts, they were going over the week’s lessons on Literature and English for the upcoming exams. Hitoka was seated beside Yamaguchi, and he was very sure that he could hear his heartbeat drum loudly against his chest. _Was it too loud? Maybe they could hear it?_

His eyes stole quick glances on his side, noticing how small she really was, especially when this close!   
  
"Kageyama-kun, this is the correct answer for that question." Her soft voice rang inside Yamaguchi's ears. Hitoka rose up and slid her notebook towards the very much confused Kageyama and it made her body close to Yamaguchi's face; her soft perfume smelled like the daintiest blend of lilies and roses. Not that he knew exactly how's that supposed to smell, but it was the very first thing that came to his mind. He quickly bowed his head to stop himself from bringing his face to her back.  
  


* * *

Yamaguchi was glad that his best friend and his crush got along nicely. It made hanging out with Hitoka a lot easier, it would be awkward for him to invite her alone, _wouldn’t it_? And it would be rude to leave out Tsukki alone when he was his closest friend (and honestly, he knows too well that Tsukki doesn’t have any other close friends aside from him). 

He’s glad that Tsukki doesn't bother the extra presence, sometimes he would even make small chats with Hitoka, and sometimes she would seek him out during practice, personally handing over his water bottle and towel. They would also walk her to her bus station when Hinata wasn’t around to do it (he and sometimes Kageyama usually go with her since _by default_ they are a lot closer to her).

It’s nice, _right_? 

Two of your favorite people hanging together with you.  
  


“Hey Tsukki, sorry about this, I’m caught up with some activities for our group’s presentation.” He apologized deeply.

“Y-Yamaguchi-kun, don’t worry. Please, I can walk myself home. No-No need to ask Tsukishima-kun.” Hitoka protested her small knuckles almost white with how tight she was gripping her bag’s straps. 

“I don’t mind, we have the same route after all.” Tsukishima answered bluntly before putting on his headphones. 

Yamaguchi smiled to himself, “See Yachi-san, it’ll make me feel better to know you’re not walking alone.” He sheepishly scratched his cheek.

“T-Thank you so much!” She bowed lowly, her small ears were pink. 

“Let’s go.” Tsukishima walked ahead. Hitoka nodded and hurried after the tall boy.  
  


Yamaguchi sighed and waved them goodbye. It’s nice, _right?_


End file.
